Please Forgive Me
by DoggyGrl01
Summary: Percico. AU- It's been four long yrs since that day Percy last saw Nico. That day have haunt him in his sleepless nights. When Nico finally came back to his life, everything have change about him since they took him away. He wasn't that bouncing and smiling little ten yr old Percy use to know. Since then, can Nico forgive Percy? Humor/comfort/hurt/drama -AU
1. Prolonged

_**A/N: **__I thought this would be a great story fill with love and hurt and comfort and forgiveness. And a lot of Perico. This is a AU story that have supernatural powers._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I can't own it because I ain't just cool enough_

* * *

><p>I remember...that day. It still haunts my dreams. Everynight...is sleepless.<p>

I remember the day I first saw him. It was sixth grade. Just three days after school began. Still in August. He was ten and I was twelve. I still remember how he looks like it was just yesterday.

His olive skin seem to sparkle under the sunlight when we were in gym. The way his big dark brown eyes shine of total innocence. Of how he would tippy-toe to see over things or even try to be taller. How his black hair is always frizzy like he just roll out of bed. No matter how much he comb it. And his smile.

His smile would always make my day. Bright and happy. That smile would always be on his face all day, every day.

The first time I saw him was when he enter first period ten minutes late. Tiny and small was the first thing I thought. Then as soon he sat down, his leg started bouncing like crazy. It would go on all of my classes. He kept my focus on him instead of class.

I had him for every class. Except for woodshop. He was even smart. By the end of his first week, he was passing with stright A's. All the teachers like him. I never saw him before or after school. He seem to just disappear.

Until I actually met him.

It was after school and he was being bullied by a couple of boys. I didn't know who they was. They push and laugh and mock at the little one. Probably from being a teacher pet or how small he is or how much of a nerd he is.

It was only his second week at school and he's already being bullied. I remember my ADHD kicking in and I ran to them and punch all of them. I can still remember how it felt to kick a boy in his baby makers. They all run away instead of the boy I kick who limp away.

I remember looking down at the smaller one and smile. I help out my hand for him and he grab it. His hand was so tiny and soft as I pick him up from the ground. I remember saying, "Hey. My name's Percy Jackson. What's yours?"

He would look up to me and stare for a few secs. Then he would smile. "Nico di Angelo. Thanks for saving me."

We became friends afterward.

I soon met his sisters Bianca and Hazel. Bianca was older and the same age as me. Twelve. She was also in the same grade as we were. The half-sister, Hazel Lavesque, was ten, the same age as Nico. Which really surprise me at first. She was a couple of months younger. She was in fourth grade instead.

I would laugh of how when even they talk to each other, all three of them would do hand gestures to each other. Even the parents would do it too. Hand gestures were a famity thing to them.

I meet their mom and dad. Hades di Angelo was a doctor but he was too scary to appouch. But the mom, Maria, made it easy to go up to him. She had this big smile just like Nico's and the same big dark brown eyes.

He met my mom and dad and my two brothers, Triton and Tyson. Triton being five years older and Tyson being three years younger than me. He met my only friends Grover and Annabeth.

Nico and I hang out a lot. We either be at the park or at his house or staying after school at the bleachers. There were times where Triton were force to take Nico and I to the movies. He'll end up with popcorn all over him.

I've learn that he's ADHD and dyslexia. That he's into comic books and pirates. He's even very fond of the Greek mythology. The way he focus in class is by shaking all his ADHD in his left leg all class period. And his favourite color is black.

I told him many things about myself too.

One day during lunch time, he ask, "Is Annabeth your girlfriend?" in front of Annabeth, Grover, and Bianca. I can hear Grover snicker and see Annabeth's face grow red. Bisnca just kept eating like the question was a normal every day thing. We both stare blankly at each other before I said, "Nope." It wasn't till Annabeth kiss me when Nico left to go to the bathroom.

It felted weird that when Nico came back, I grab him by his shirt collar and pull him into a kiss. It was short and quick. He tasted like lemonade. I remember seeing the faces on the others when I unlock to the youngest one.

Annabeth wide-eyed. Grover mouth open just when he was about to stuff cheese enchiladas down. Bianca staring -more like glaring- at me. Laughter roar out of me when I saw the bright red flush go across Nico's face. I kept kissing him then till Bianca punch me right in the eye and yelled.

I kept giving him little kisses in secret. His face turning redder and redder each time.

I remember when he told me a big secret his whole family kept from the world. It was strange but breathtaking at the same time. He have shown me that he can control the shadows. Bring up the dead from their graves. Even somehow summon ghosts by happy meals. He even took me trough the shadows and travel.

The reason why I never saw before or after school at first.

He says that Bianca can also do this minus the shadow traveling. She was still working on that. And that Hazel can't do neither but can summon jewels and riches from the ground, including metal. She knows how to make people see things of both bad and good. That his dad can do all of them and probably even more. Mrs. di Angelo is the normal one.

I got excited and told him too.

I told him of my family's secret. How I can control anything that have water in it. Breathe under water like it's oxygen to me. Talk to sea creatures and understand them. Create tiny earthquakes. Told him that my dad and Triton can do the same thing. That Tyson can't do neither, but can be immune to anything that's above boiling point -including fire- and is super strong. That my mom is also the normal one.

Nico called them our powers.

We had fun with them. He would either pull me through the shadows to and from school. And I would take him under water, talking together alone. There were this one time we experiment on our powers by him making a shadow ball as I put water in it like it was a water ballon. We would make dozens of them and throw them at each.

I never knew how I can even hold a shadow ball.

* * *

><p>And it was one of those days that my dad walk in. We were outside making them and he came. It was weird when he saw us but mostly Nico. He stare at the shadows that comes out of Nico's small hands. Dad had this blank look that I couldn't tell if he was surprise or not.<p>

Nico didn't notice him at first but when he did, he cheerfully says, "Hello Mr. Jackson. Do you want to help make some shadowy water ballons?" It was cute how he said so innocent that I couldn't help to smile. But all dad did is turn around and went back inside the house. Nico would look at me and I would shrug before going back to the shadowy water balloons.

It wasn't when a month away from Nico's birthday that it came crashing down. Just a few days before Christmas came, Nico and I were playing with Legos in his room. Laughing and talking. Sometimes

The memory was blank. Mom said that it was too much to take in for me that my brain black it out. Though, there is pieces here and there I get when I dream about them.

I can still see myself throwing Nico under the bed. I can hear the screaming and the yelling echo in my ears. Crashing noise that sounds like glass breaking and cars crashing. Then I remember seeing my dad looking down at me and saying something serious that I can't remember listening.

It's been almost four years since that. I'm sixteen and a sophomore. It would come as nightmares and I would be screaming in sleep. Pills would be given to Tyson and I to keep our powers in check by our dad. Divorce parents since a month after when mom found out.

I never forgave myself. And I knew I would never get a second chance to make rights.

Then I saw it. Just a month after school began in second period. He was ten minutes late. Small and skranny. Look like he grew a couple of inches. Pale olive skin and frizzy black hair like he just roll out of bed.

It was Nico di Angelo.

Maybe I do have a second chance.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **I hope you like it. I'll try to post up the next one fast. Review/fave/follow if you wish. Ta-tah! :3_


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **Happy New Years! Enjoy! :3_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I wish I own_

* * *

><p>"Percy! Get your lazy butt up!" I blink up at the popcorn ceiling. "Now Perseus! Or you'll be late!"<p>

I slip off the blanket from myself and climb out of bed. Then slip on my shoes and exited my room. "Coming mom!" I yell back as I descend down the stairs of the apartment complex. I walk in the kitchen and took a seat next to Tyson. I ruffle his brown messy hair. "Hey Ty."

He yawn in reply.

"Here you go boys," Mom says as she place a glass of orange juice in front of us with two pills for each. Tyson grab his and drown them down. I grab mines and stare at them. I felt a hand on my head. "You didn't get any sleep, did you Percy?"

I look up at mom. She had this sweet smile on but her eyes hold sadness. I still remember the yelling coming from the other room by my sweet mom, Sally Jackson, as I hold Tyson in comfort. I never heard her yell in anger but that one time. I shook my head.

Mom sigh and plant a kiss on my head. "That explain why you're ready. I think you need some sleepy pills, sweety." She place plates in front of us.

"That won't work on brother mom," Tyson chime in. He scoop up his eggs with his own hands and stuff it in his mouth. With a mouth full, "He's like a vampire."

Mom chuckle and ruffle his hair. "Don't talk with your mouth full. Also, eat with a silverware, not your hands." There's a deep laughter that enters the kitchen.

"Good morning Paul," we all hello. Another laughter roar as he sat in front of me.

"Good morning Jacksons," he morning. He sat in the chair across from me. Mom place a plate of breakfast with a cup of coffee in front of him before placing a kiss on his salt and pepper head.

Paul Blofis is Tyson and my step-dad. Him and mom met two years ago and got married a couple months ago. It brought happiness in this house. Mostly to mom and Tyson but I am glad. I remember when mom first introduced him to us, Tyson and I thought his last name were Blowfish for a whole month. Dad also thought that to when he first met him on my fifthteen birthday. He's a English teacher at my school, Goode Academy.

But he doesn't know about the family secret.

"So Percy, do you need a ride to school?" Paul ask. Mom sat down just when Tyson shove another handful of eggs in his mouth. She sigh.

I shook my head. I toss the pills in my mouth and drank it. "Nah, that's okay." I start picking at my food. Mom notice it and her face turn sad. "I'm going walking with Grover and Annabeth today." I grab a bacon and stuff it in my mouth. Tyson glance at me.

"You sure Percy?" Mom question. I nodded.

I gave off a cheeky smile. "I think I'm going to go now." I drink the rest of the juice and left the table. I grab my bag and yell, "Bye guys!" before leaving the apartment.

_~please~_

"Hey! Percy!" I turn around to see a curly head, ache fellow running towards me. I gave a small smile as he stop beside me to catch his breath. "Hey dude."

"Hey Grover," I said back. Grover look up to me with a big smile planted on before a huge frown replace it.

"You didn't get any sleep." We started walking. "Same thing?" I nodded. Grover is the only one I told of what happen to him. He also understands too. Grover look behind us. "You didn't eat either." He stop under a tree and raise a hand to it.

"Grover, you shouldnt." In a pop, a leaf have turn into a red apple. Grover pluck it off. He shove it at me. "Can you make it a green apple instead?" Grover groan and swipe his other hand over it. Red to green.

"Take it and eat," Grover command. I laugh and took the apple. I took a bite. Grover huff. "You know you got to eat. It's unhealthy to skip meals." I hum as I chew on the apple.

Grover is like that. He also have a "power" too. He's more like nature. By controlling the plants. He can either make them die, grow bigger/smaller, turn them into weapons, or just make food. He can talk to animals and would understand. He have this reed pipe instrument thing that uncontrollable helping of the plants growing and the animals going up to him. Even when he is at town square of New York City with nothing but concrete and rats.

Did that once with him. It was not fun.

"Percy! Grover!" We both turn to our right to see a blonde girl running at us. She stop in front of me and planted a kiss on my lips.

"Hey Annie," Grover welcome. Her gray eyes turn stormy at Grover from the given nickname. Grover seem to shrink at the stare. "Sorry Annabeth."

Annabeth gave a winning smile before slipping her hand into my left hand. "Eating another green apple Percy? Soon a later, you're going to turn green." I laugh.

"Even you know that's impossible Annabeth," I comeback. Grover couldn't help to laugh too. I lean down and kiss her on the cheek. It still feels weird whenever I kiss her. I spot Grover looking at me. He knows how I feel about Annabeth, she's like a sister to me. "Did you do your math homework?"

Annabeth groan. "You didn't do your homework again?" Her hand unlock with mines as she rumble throw her backpack. She slap a paper on my chest. "Hurry up and copy it. We have math for first period." I smile.

I gave the apple core to Grover who just throws it on the grass. I rumble through my backpack and took out my math worksheet. The rest of the walk to school were mostly Grover and Annabeth having little arguments of her nickname. I would come in and give a little side note but only be yell by Annabeth.

Annabeth is normal one. She doesn't have a "power". Just super smart. She doesn't know about what Grover and I can do nor about what happen to him. All she knows that he move away without saying goodbye to anyone but me. Annabeth doesn't need to know anything else, it keeps her safe.

"I see you in second period man," Grover says as he turn left to his first class. I wave goodbye.

I gave the worksheet back to Annabeth. "Come on." She slip her hand into mines again. "Let's go to class." I smIle and nodded.

_~forgive~_

First period went by slow like always. Math never got my interest ever. The only thing that keeps me in my seat and not being bored is Annabeth being there. Sure, since she sits in front of me, I usually lightly pull on her ponytail or shake her seat with my feet or tickling her. Which all end up with a slap to my head.

Second period is english. The subject I'm worst at since I have dyslexia. But I have it with Grover, which is much easier to do with him by my side.

With Grover, I can talk to him with anything and vice versa. He's learning how to control the reed pipe and I would tell him that the pills weren't working anymore to me. He would get all excited at that and demand me to come over to his house. For fun.

"Hey, how long can you control the water?" he ask.

I rub the back of my head. "For about a minute or two. I haven't gotten all control yet." I cheekly smile.

Grover pouted but quickly turn into a smile. "Oh, well. At less you are getting it back after all these years."

"Yeah. I'm so glad it coming back." I look at Grover. I knew what he's thinking. What happen when my dad finds out?

"Yes?" We hear our teacher quesrion. Grover and I look at the front of the room to see a boy come through the door to the teacher. The boy gave a paper to her. And I knew right there by looking at the back of that frizzy black head of his. I know him.

Even though it's hard to tell with the pale olive skin and how much skinny he is, I know it's him. I know how the way he stand is so mature and that poof of hair just seen to stick up no matter what.

I feel Grover tap me on my arm. "Dude," he whisper, "I think that's Nico." I nodded. "He grew." I nodded again, words couldn't form inside my mouth.

The teacher smile and look around the room. "Is there any seats open for the new kid, Nico di Angelo?" I quickly stand up and slap my hand on the desk in front of me. Everyone in the room look at me. "Yes Percy?"

"This seat is open, Mrs. Anderson," I cheerfully smile. I had the biggest smile that I haven't had for a long time. Mrs. Anderson pointed to my way as she spoke to Nico. He slowly turn to me and...my smile drop.

Just looking at him made me know that he isn't the ten year old Nico I once know.

_~me~_

All day, I had Nico for all my classes. Included art and gym, my extra classes. All day, I've been trying to talk to him but it doesn't seem he want to talk. Nico would never look at me nor acknowledge me. It's like I'm a ghost to him. He didn't even look at Grover during second period.

I wonder what happen.

"Hey, Grover," I whisper in his ear. Grover turn to look at me but grew confuse and look at his other side. "I'm right here man." Grover did a full three-sixty degrees. He furrow his brows together. I started laughing.

Grover reach in his pocket and took out his phone. "Percy," he spoke to it, "are you blending in with the air? Damn, you haven't done that for a long time."

"Yep. It's been long." Then I spotted him. I slap Grover on the back. "Tell Annabeth that I went to the restroom and for ya'll to go on first. See you later." I ran off before Grover can say anything else.

I stop just five feet away from him. I know it's bad to follow someone home, but it's Nico. I can't let him slip from me. Ever.

Nico's head seem to turn everywhere. From left to right, even look behind him. I can tell that he's alert. As if someone else is following him. Nico harshly turn left into a dark alley.

I hesitate at first but went in anyway.

It's dark and I can hardly see. I don't even know where Nico went. I took a few quiet steps into the dark and heard a splash. I just step into a puddle. That's not good.

There's a rush of foot steps. I can feel my strength on the water in the air loosening. The tightness in my stomach worsen as sharp pain grow. I fell back into the puddle, losing control of my "power". I clench my stomach and groan.

"What are you doing following me?" a boy softly growl at me. I look up to see him.

Those big dark brown inoccent eyes just seem to be no more. More darker, that his age shouldn't have seen. Even the black frame glasses seem to make them even darker. The pale skin and little meat made his high cheekbones pop out.

Nico squeeze his tiny, pale fists by his side. "I ask again," his voice became quieter but harsh, "what are you doing following me Perseus?"

My mind froze but I can feel my mouth moving on its own. "It's been four years since I saw you that day. I wanted to see how you doing -and since you won't talk to me or Grover- I follow you. I can sleep without dreaming of that day. Wondering what happen to you and your family. If they did anything to ya'll. I-"

"Stop!" Nico shouts. I jump. Nico look up over me and exhale a big breath. Without looking at me, he quietly says, "You wouldn't understand, Percy. What they did to us. How many needles and tests they use. How they destroy our minds." He glare down at me. "You just don't understand."

"Nico," I choke out. He glare some more before turning away and running. "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>I quietly slip into the door of the rented apartment. It's small and only have one bedroom, but it fits two at less. I I didn't bother to turn on the lights as I walk to the couch. I took off my shoes, place my messenger bag on thee couch along with my sweater. I softly sigh.<p>

"How was school?" a man question behind me. I shrug. "Nothing new happen?"

I turn around to face him. My dad, Hades di Angelo, looks worse than me. Probably feel worse than me too. I shook my head as I walk up to the kitchen table where hee sits. "You look like you didn't get any sleep." I sat myself in front of him.

He tap the glass in his hands. "How can I? They just dump us here yesterday without any explanations. Only that they are watching us." His eyes dart over me as he took a swing of the dark liquid in the glass.

I hum as my own eyes glance at the walls. "Saw Percy today." I can feel dad's eyes landed back at me. "I have him for all my classes. I don't know about my first class, I didn't go to it. He follow me after school when I was walking home." I landed eye contact with dad. He haves this straight poker face. What is he thinking?

"You didn't tell him what happen to in the past four years?" I shook my head. "Good. Don't tell him anything." He took another drink. "What about that nature kid?" I blink.

"Grover?" Dad nodded. I swing my legs since they couldn't reach the floor. "He try talking to me in second period. He didn't follow though." He nodded once again. "You start work tomorrow?"

"Yeah," he groan. "I'm going to see light again. And it's going to be noisey in the hospital." Dad groan once again as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm going to try to get some sleep. Okay Nico?" I nodded. "Just come to bed when you get sleepy." I nodded again.

Dad stands up and walk to the only bedroom with the glass in his hand. I hear the creaking of the bed then silence. I sat there for a good minute, debating to get a drink or not. I choose not.

I look at the walls. Letting my eyes search the pale yellow paint. Then they fix on a corner.

I can hear the deep voice from the blonde man telling dad and I that we can live a normal life. But they will be watching. I can already tell. As soon I got off of school ground, a black van started following me. Before I even notice Percy. Just yesterday when I step into the apartment, I can feel the cameras in the dark. Dad notice too. We haven't bother to turn on the light just yet. We can feel the lense moving from feeling the darkness around us.

They're wacthing and they're listening, too.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__ if I own all this, Percy and Nico would be lovey dovey by the end of the fourth book of PJO. But i don't. Boo_

* * *

><p>"Since when Nico have glasses?" ask Grover. I watch him feed his pet goat, Leneus, a head of lettuce and carrots. He is a pretty goat with white and brown fur with strong legs that can easily break ribs. In which he did to Triton, dad, and me once, he loves Tyson. Leneus also had this sort of pot belly 'cause of his old age.<p>

I shrug. I reach out to pet Leneus on the head. "I don't know. He have such perfect 20/20 eyesight when he was little."

"Maybe they did something to him that he became a little blind." Grover pick up his wood weaving basket and started picking out tomatoes from its vines. "He did said needles and tests, right?" I nodded. "Then that's maybe why." He went to picking carrots.

But there's one thing on my mind. "I'm just wondering, where's Bianca and Hazel? They should be in high school, too." Grover look down to the carrot he pluck out. Then shrug. "I don't understand any of this." I swipe my hands over my face, wishing the confusion would wipe off so easily.

"About his parents?" I look up at him when he pluck another carrot. "Do you think he's living with parents? Or some government guy?" He pause. "Could be your dad."

I start walking to the back door. "I think I'm going home now." Grover laugh. I face him with a raise a brow. "Why you laugh for?"

I smile to me as he rub his nose with the back of his hand. "I said something stupid didn't I?" I gave a small smile and nodded. "Well, don't I feel stupid. I see you tomorrow then. Hurry up and catch the next train, Perce."

I wave to him. "See ya'll G-man."

"And do your homework!"

_~please~_

It took an hour to get back home. I guess because Grover live in the outskirts of New York. Or probably 'cause the next train was in thirty minutes and it took another thirty mins to get home. Ten to walk home. Then five to find my house keys. Two to remember that the door isn't even lock. And...wait, were that an hour or more? I don't know, I'm not doing the math.

How do Grover even get to school on time anyway? He doesn't live in the dorms. Strange.

By the time I got my keys out, the door open. Mom stood there with confusion written on her face. "Percy? What are you doing out here?" I smile sheepishly. Mom sigh. "Get in here."

I enter the house and yell, "Mom! I'm home!" I turn back to mom who had that 'really?' expression. My smile grew.

"How was school?" I follow her to the living room where Paul is sitting at, reading a book.

"Hi Paul." He smile back to me. Mom sits next to him. I slip my hands into my pockets and shrug my shoulders. "It was okay. Grover fell down the stairs but he's okay, only fell a couple of steps." Paul chuckle. Wasn't sure that is to me or the book. "And Nico is back."

Mom's smile slip small and sad. Her eyes lost the twinkle and just glaze over in the distance. "You must be hungry. Come, I'll make you a sandwich." Mom got up and exit to the kitchen. I follow her. She rumble through the refrigerator to get the ingredients. "How are you doing Sweety?"

I shrug and sat at the table. "Okay I guess. He looks different and...depressed." I sigh. "He's not the ten year old I know anymore mom."

"I know Sweety. Things can change. We're not sure what they did to him or his family." A plate of a sandwich on top set in front of me. Mom sits in the chair next to me. "You just got to wait for him to speak, okay?"

I nodded and poke the food. "I follow him after school."

"Perseus," Mom sigh. I sheepishly smile to her. "Did he corner you?" I nodded.

"In a dark alley, too."

"You're making this too difficult now." A big smile wrap across my face in a stupidly fashion. Mom smile back. "_Too _difficult." I grab the sandwich and took a bite. "Eat it all, okay? You didn't eat much this morning and I bet you didn't eat at all at lunch." Mom then left to the living room.

I took another bite, wondering how I can talk to Nico. When I saw him today, he look like he haven't seen the sun for so long. He look like he haven't ate in weeks. What did they do to them?

I look up the ceiling. It's awfully quiet. "Where's Tyson?!" I yell towards the living room.

_~forgive~_

I see him walking into the school building. His frizzy hair standing out. I left Annabeth and Grover to themselves as I run to the little one. I skidded next to him, making him stop in his spot. Hee look up to me just when a smile that I haven't felt in so long grew.

"Hey, Neeks," I greeted.

"You still have that stupid smile, Perseus," he mummer.

i can feel the smile grow. It hurts. "Only for you. How's it going?" He blink and keep walking. I walk next to him and wrap a arm around his neck. He stiften. "You can talk to me." My smile soften when he look up at me. Nico bit his bottom lip before pushing me away.

"I don't want to talk. I want to be left alone." He pause and look at me with pleading eyes. Not pleading for alone, but for help. My smile flatten. "Just leave me alone," he whisper as he look behind me. Nico turn around and walk away.

I look behind me. What was he looking at? I don't see anything weird or strange. I see teens talking and screaming and hugging. I see Annabeth and Grover looking around for me. I didn't want them to find me, I wanted to turn around and look for Nico and ask what he was looking at. Wwhy he whisper to it instead of to me.

Or could it be?

This is my fault if he is.

He's being follow by them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Sorry about the wait. I was trying to find out how to change the cover picture. Do any of ya'll knows how to? I'm getting a little frustrated. My other stories will be updated soon. I hope you enjoyed it. Ta-tah! :3_


End file.
